


The packet.

by Stormy_skye



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormy_skye/pseuds/Stormy_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry got the result he wanted but never imagined it would be with four others</p>
            </blockquote>





	The packet.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leonietjeeeee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonietjeeeee/gifts).



> Sorry if it sucks... I tried...

Harry Styles wasn't surprised when he received the email. It was customary for everybody his age to fill out the long, grueling packet that determined their future. Determined if they were going to spend the rest of their life pleasing a master, or being the master who was pleased. So, there the slightly hunched over,18 year old, filled out this packet, carefully reading each and every question. Some of the questions were odd, some normal but, he answered them truthfully. He sent the email with the packet attached and already began to pace around his room even though he knew it could take days for a reply. Harry knew that he wanted to be an submissive and he just hoped his answers revealed that. He always had a knack for pleasing others before himself. The curly headed, dimpled boy paced around his room for a few more restless hours until his mum came and knocked on his door. He quickly tried to compose himself before swinging his door open.  
"Hey mummy" he chimed. Anne just chuckled and shook her head.  
"For goodness sakes Harry, I know you're nervous but all your pacing is giving me a headache"  
With a reassuring smile from Harry and a few words, Anne left softly closing the door behind her. Harry sighed and plopped down on his bed, all but screaming into the pillow. Without much of an effort his day caught up with him and his eyes fluttered closed. The ping from his laptop is what woke him from his dreamless sleep.He groggily rubbed his eyes, groaning until he realized that the ping was declaring he had a new email. Harry jumped out of bed, getting stuck in his sheets in the process, but finally makes it to the computer. He clicked the little envelope and eagerly waited for it to load. The adorable lad almost screamed out of excitement when he realized it was a reply to his packet, his fingers were shaking as he clicked the open button, he quickly skimming it until he got to the two things he cared about. What and who did he get, Harry's smile grew larger as he read that he was in fact a submissive. However, his face quickly changed to one of confusion as he read read the who part one more time,  
" Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, and Niall Horan" he read out loud. It was just now dawning on him, that not only did he have one dominant but four. He grabbed his laptop, before sprinting out of his room, he headed for the stairs, his sock clad feet slipping everywhere. After he some how managed to make it down the stairs without seriously injuring himself he began to yell for his mum,  
"MUM, MUM, MUM"  
"Jesus fucking Christ Harry stop screaming, what's going on?" Answered his mum in a bored tone. The overly excited teen just placed his laptop down in front of his mother and made her read. She got to the submissive part and mumbled a sarcastic  
"Saw that one coming" at which Harry just giggled. However, once she got to the the dominant part she blinked her eyes, once, twice, three times.  
"Can you believe it Mum I got four" Harry proudly boasted, similar to a child who got a good mark on a test.  
"Oh, Harry this is wonderful, I'm sure they're fantastic men" Anne sweetly smiled, patting her son's head. Before she began to cry, Harry barely understood what she was saying all he caught was,  
"My baby boy moving out in a couple days" his eyes grew in size as he read the email, which in fact stated that he would be required to be at the doms house in two days. His mouth just opened and closed like a fish before his mum pulled him into a bone crushing hug mumbling "I love you" into the boys hair.

*two days later*  
Harry, very much so In a rush, shoved clothes into a random bag. His taxi was already honking outside and he knew he needed to go. His mum was calling for him while crying, he shoved his last piece of clothing into one of the five bags. Harry was trying to carry them all in one trip, which resulted in him sliding down the stairs on his butt. He quickly jumped up and dusted himself off, only to look up and gasp in shock. His face went red as he saw the four boys standing by his mother slightly giggling. Harry mutters a quiet  
"Hi".  
Louis let's out a loud laugh, before swinging his arm over Harry's shoulder,  
"Hello love" he flirted.  
Harry's face got redder and redder until Liam stepped in and rolled his eyes chuckling,  
"Lou leave the poor lad alone, let's introduce ourselves"  
Harry was relieved to see his mother had snuck out of the room through all of this. His relief didn't last as he felt hot breath on his ear making him shiver.  
"I can already tell you're going to be a lot fun, I'm Zayn"  
Harry let out a small squeak as he felt arms wrap around him and spin him in a circle. the person who was still holding him shouted  
"Hey cutie, names Niall"  
Harry was getting more and more flustered not use to this much attention. He noticed Liam in the corner and slowly walked over , mumbling a shy  
"Hello" sticking out his hand for Liam to shake. Liam brought Harry's hand up to his lips and left a soft kiss on his knuckles, looking up and winking at Harry.  
"Come on love let's get your things in the car" Liam said not letting go of Harry's hand. The younger boy stuttered out  
"O-okay". He went to grab his suitcases but when he turned around the boys had grabbed them all, Liam carrying one under each arm. Harry wanting to help tried to grab it to which Liam shook his head, Harry not always a good listener tried to grab it once more, which resulted in a low, dangerous sounding no and a glare from Liam. The younger boy almost wanted to disobey again, because that voice sent shivers down his spine. Harry said a quick, teary goodbye to his mom before following the boys out the front door. They piled the bags into the boot of the van before climbing in and informing the taxi driver where to go. The car ride, which was a short one, consisted of the boys starring and Harry nervously playing with his fingers. Harry was so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't realized they had arrived. Until, Zayn gave him a quick pinch in the side making the youngest lad jump. He quickly scurried out of the car,tripping over his own feet but catching himself. He sheepishly smiled at the four boys, as they picked up his luggage and began walking up to the front door. Harry shyly followed behind them giving himself a silent pep talk.  
"We're going to go over the rules then you can settle in" Liam said, breaking the silence.  
"O-okay" was the shy reply. He followed them into the living room where he went to take a seat on the couch before being startled by Louis's sharp voice.  
"Just what do you think you're doing?"  
"Sitting down?" Harry responded making it a question.  
"Not on the fucking couch" Zayn spoke up. "But since you didn't know you won't be punished this time"  
"S-s-sorry sir, it won't happen again" . They handed him a piece of paper as he sat at their feet. On the paper was a list of rules  
1\. Don't speak unless spoken to.  
2\. Always show respect.  
3\. Take every punishment with glee.  
4\. Do not argue with any of us.  
5\. You will be shared between us all.  
6\. You will fulfill our every desire.  
7\. You are not allowed to cum until all of us do.  
8\. We hold every right to restrain you.  
9\. You sit At our feet.  
10\. You are to be naked at all times unless said differently.  
11\. You will call us sir and or daddy.

"Do you understand these rules?" Niall spike for the first time.  
"Yes sir" The boy replied.  
"Then why the fuck are you still clothed?" This came from Zayn. Who stepped forward and began to play with the buttons on Harry's shirt.  
"Let's take him to our play room boys" Louis smirked. Liam manhandled Harry over his boulder before following the other boys up the stairs. They stopped in front of the last room before opening the door. Harry was nervously shaking. Liam set him down and demanded for him to strip. The lad shakily unbuttoned his shirt, and trousers. He awkwardly tugged of his shoes and socks.  
"Boxers go to love"  
He tugged at his boxers as he shook.  
"So damn sexy" was heard from one of the boys.  
"Well, I call going first" the irish one spoke up.He walked towards Harry stopping right before him and stared.  
"Get on your knees and blow me". Harry slowly dropped to his knees cringing at the coldness of the floors. He shakily undid Niall's pants before tugging them down to his ankles along with his boxers. He gave kitten licks to the tip of Niall's wide cock. Niall, not liking the teasing, wound his fingers in Harry's curls and forced his dick into his mouth moaning at the feeling. He proceeded to hold the gagging boys head there as he thrusted in and out. Harry,being the cockslut he is, moaned out barely audible "daddy, more".  
Niall being egged on by that and the fact that Harry was sucking away, slowly unraveled into Harry's mouth.  
"You were a good boy for daddy" Niall muttered after pulling his softening dick out of Harry's plump, red lips. The other boys all undressed, and nursing their semis, patted Niall on the back. Before Zayn stepped forward commanding for Harry to get on his hands and knees. Doing as he told he gave the boys a perfect view of his tight little ass that they all wanted to destroy. Zayn walked over to Harry tracing his fingers over his ass and up his back, causing him to shiver.  
"Do you want to be prepped?" He whispered in the boys ear.  
"Please just fuck me sir" was the innocent, but not so innocent boys response. So, Zayn lined up his dick with the pretty, pink hole and slammed in. Harry screamed, in pain and pleasure jolting forward only to have Louis dick shoved down his throat. Zayn dug his blunt fingernails into his hips leaving marks as he relentlessly abused Harry's hole. The lad moaned on to Louis's dick begging for it to be harder. Zayn was pounding away, giving alternate slaps on the pale ass. Leaning over and biting angry red marks along Harry's spine. He repeatedly hit Harry's prostate making the boy yell out.  
"I'm going to cum sir" Harry weakley said around Louis dick, which was still hitiing the back of his throat. He then felt a cold, metal ring slide over his dick settling at the base. He tried to chase his orgasm but couldn't come. Realizing that it was a fucking cock ring. Tears rolled down his cheeks as Louis released in his mouth , with one last tug on his hair. He was still being fucked by Zayn and soon wanted to cry even harder as he felt Liams dick start to push in next go Zayns. He felt lime he was being split in two. But, he loved it. This is what he wanted. He moaned out in broken whimpers as Zayn's cum filled his hole, before he pulled out. Liam loving the feeling, of not only Harry's still tight hole, but also the warm cum coating his dick released next but instead opted for pulling out and cumming all over Harry's chest. The boys pulled of the cock ring and gave him a few lazy strokes that sent him into a withering mess. Liam picked him up and carried him to the bed. They all climbed in kissing all over him.  
"Such a good little princess" was the last thing he heard before his eyes fell shut.

 

*The end*


End file.
